Something's Different
by MelonTail
Summary: Have you ever wished that things would be different for a change? When Loki and Angel think they have found a pathway to answers, they find out soon that they should be more careful about what they do. Disclamer: Loki belongs to ArtSketch and Gravity falls isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

"Gosh, this place is falling apart." Loki mumbled.

"Well, that's what three years of neglect can do to a place like this." Angel said while looking around.

Loki sighed and looked around the tattered tent.

Neglected didn't even begin to explain what has happen to what was now just cloth and weathered wood.

What was once the stage, had mold growing on it with it falling into its self with a sheet covering half off it.

Behind the stage a symbol of a star was painted on, but now it the picture has faded due to the years gone by.

Angel pulled the cover off with dust flying into the air, she coughed loudly as the moths flew away when she started swatting at them.

Only a couple of chairs remanded over the years, the others were in the same condition as the stage.

The wooden poles holding up the cloth had stains from the rain and snow over the years. The bottom of it had small teeth marks that sank into the rotten wood, probably from a rodent of some sort.

"See anything yet?" asked Loki.

"Not, *COUGH* yet. Gosh it's dusty here." Angel replied.

Loki sighed and kept searching.

She pulled out the journal that Angel temporally 'borrowed' from her friend, and flipped to the marked page.

She mumbled the words of the page to herself while looking for any clues to find it.

"Come on, there has to be something..."

Angel walked onto the stage, trying to avoiding the holes, and pulled the curtains away from her.

Angel's eyes lit up at the sight of the piece of furniture, covered by a blanket.

"I found it!" her voice echoed.

Loki closed the book shut and held it by her side while walking onto the stage.

They both pushed it to center stage and pulled off the cover.

Loki sighed in disappointment. "I don't think this is it."

"It is trust me, we have to wait till the clouds pass." Angel stated.

"We need to get this back to Katherine." Loki added. "She'll know what this is for."

Angel thought for a second and nodded back.

She wasn't sure if Katherine was the right choice for this,

after all Loki and Katherine have had their differences in the past,

but above all she was the person to talk to.

"Alright then, help me carry this to the truck." she said.

"I don't even know why we need this." Angel called out to Loki. "It's not going to solve anything."

Loki sighed as she placed down the item in the back of the truck. "Dipper told us that-"

"I know what Dipper said!" Angel raised her voice. "But, still...It doesn't feel right."

She looked at the piece of furniture with doubt on her face, Angel knew if the rumors are true, there would be no telling what power the object could have. For all they knew it could change the course of time.

Loki on the other hand was looking forward to finding out the mysteries hidden inside of it, after all she was a dark brown haired girl, and she was associated with a certain 'Triangle Man', but for course Angel didn't know that.

Loki stayed quiet for a while till they got back into the truck.

She wasn't of a talkative young woman at the best of times.

Angel was the same, although with her light blonde hair and gray eyes, she appeared to be the one to show herself to the world, but instead she just stayed in the place she called; 'home'.

"It would of been a nice day for fishing," Loki began. "too bad it's going to rain later."

Loki's word disturbed Angel's trail of thought. "Yeah, I guess." Angel sighed.

Her eyes were fixed on the trees that seemed like they were flying past her as they went by.

Angel let out a sigh before thinking to herself; "Too whatever the future has in store."


	2. Chapter 2

The white truck pulled up into a small cottage houses drive way.

Katherine was sitting on the porch reading a book.

She looked up and notices the blonde and the brunette come out of the truck and unloading the back.

She smiled at the sight knowing that they had found it.

Angel opened the door for Loki to come in with the object.

Loki set it down by the roasting fire place.

"You actually found it," Katherine began."After all this time, it's here." She slowly placed her hand upon the glass of the object.

"How do you even know it was at the tent?" Loki asked.

Katherine quickly took her hand off of the glass when her memory hit her with a chill running down her spine.

She bit her lip and sighed. Her head hung low.

"My Mom would take me to a fair each year, before she passed on." she began "There was a magic show that I would go to, and the man there had a mirror that showed someone else when you looked into it. I thought it was just another cheap parlor trick till now. " She raised her arm and pointed to the object. "I tried to get it back years ago, but the man had sold it and I couldn't track it down till now."

Confused, Angel asked; "So we just found a carnival attraction?" she asked.

Katherine thought for a while and put her hand on her chin.

"Should I tell her?" she thought. "No, it's not safe. Not yet."

She tried to come up with a believable lie to tell them.

"Yeah, the Mystery Shack just wanted it." She chuckled to herself.

Neither Loki or Angel where amused, they just looked at her with a dead cold expression.

"So much for bringing this." Angel threw the journal she had on the coffee table.

Katherine eyes grew larger and she turned towards Angel.

"What?" Angel asked.

Katherine sighed in disbelief. "Please tell me you asked Dipper first before taking that."

"I asked, but I would more likely call it a surprise borrowing." Angel repiled with a smirk across her face.

"Angel, your fifteen years old now, you should know better." Katherine groaned.

Katherine was like a older, and more responsible, sister to Angel.

All though they looked nothing alike with her light brown hair and sea blue eyes they had each others backs.

Angel felt a slight regret taking the journal, but she still kept a small smirk across her face. "I'll return it soon, I just thought it might have something in it to help us."

Katherine rubbed her forehead before going on. "You might want to give it back to Dipper now, he'll flip if he finds out it's gone."

"Okay then, I'll be on my way." Angel said as she headed her way out. When she opened the front door she turned back to her friend and asked: "Loki are you coming, your kind off my ride."

Loki nods and walks out with the blonde.

She couldn't help but to see to notice something was bothering Angel, she never acted like this, with the whole attitude and everything. She was usually was quiet and social toward her friends, but something had changed inside of her, perhaps she was trying out a new trait but, it just didn't feel natural for her.

Katherine seemed to notice it to, but she had bigger things to worry about.

After they walked out of the door she sighed and plopped down upon the couch.

She laded her head back and stretched her arms out, before noticing the mirror sitting besides her.

She had the slightest smirk across her face when she spoke to the mirror; "What am I going to do with you?"


End file.
